Eres mi misión
by Mello17
Summary: —Y yo que pintó ahí.—pregunto nuevamente. —Te infiltraras en Konoha y matarás a Namikaze Minato.—explico su padre sin amedrentarse por la sorpresa pintada en su rostro.
1. La misión

"**Tal vez en otra vida nuestra historia pudo ser diferente"**

…

**..**

**.**

Observó la foto frente a ella, en donde aparecía un hombre de más o menos su edad, de cabellos rubios con dos largos mechones enmarcando su rostro, de ojos color azul, piel blanca ligeramente bronceada. A simple vista se notaba su atractivo y también su popularidad con el género femenino.

Levantó su mirada a su padre quien sentado tras su escritorio le dedicaba una mirada sería y fría.

—¿Quién es 'ttebane?.—pregunto con un poco de curiosidad regresando su mirada al chico rubio de ojos azules.

—Namikaze Minato.—contesto su padre con seriedad.

En su rostro se pintó de inmediato la sorpresa, reconocía aquél nombre, de hecho estaba segura que todo Shinobi reconocería aquél nombre.

—El rayo amarillo de Konoha.—susurro devolviendo la foto con una mueca de desagrado.

Su padre asintió sin disimular también su desagrado.

—¿Y?.—pregunto sin saber muy bien el porqué había sido citada ahí.

Su padre suspiro, estirando su mano para coger la foto sobre su escritorio.

—Namikaze a sido escogido como el próximo Kage de Konoha.—dijo su padre haciendo que sus cejas se levantarán con un poco de sorpresa y también confusión.

—Y yo que pintó ahí.—pregunto nuevamente.

—Te infiltraras en Konoha y matarás a Namikaze Minato.—explico su padre sin amedrentarse por la sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

El silenció peso en aquella oficina hasta que ella finalmente lo rompió con una risita entre incrédula y nerviosa.

—Estas demente viejo.—se burló negando.—Ni en mil años podría acercarme a ese tipo.

Su padre la miro con dureza durante unos segundos, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Acaso lo has olvidado Kushina?.—preguntó con rencor.—¿Olvidaste que fue Konoha quién mató a tu madre y hermanos?.—preguntó nuevamente pero ella negó.

—No lo he olvidado viejo.—gruño con molestia y rencor.—Pero tampoco he olvidado que por ellos es que la gente de Uzushiogakure vive en paz. Sus muertes fueron necesarias para la paz de nuestro pueblo.—le recordó con dolor.

Más terco como era su padre negó, deslizando sobre su escritorio unos papeles blancos.

—En el momento en el que el rayo amarillo tome poder sobre Konoha, nuestra aldea desaparecerá.—susurro su padre con convicción.— No te lo estoy pidiendo Kushina, como líder de Uzushiogakure te estoy ordenando una misión. Mata a Namikaze Minato.—ordeno con dureza.

Frunció el ceño.

—No.

Su padre la fulminó con la mirada y ella se la sostuvo.

—No tienes derecho a negarte.

—Crearas una guerra.—intento hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Vengare la muerte de tu madre y hermanos.—dijo con el rencor brillando en sus oscuros ojos.—Partirás mañana.

Ella suspiró.

—Como usted ordene Takane-sama.—gruño entre dientes.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Si es la solución, no se discute la decisión."_

Esas habían sido las ultimas palabras de su madre justo antes de que un ninja de Konoha le atravesara el pecho frente a ella.

Sus muertes significaban el final de aquella guerra. Y ella lo entendió, había dolido pero lo entendió, con sus muertes las demás aldeas dejarían de temer al poder de Uzushiogakure, con sus muertes los jutsus de sellado quedarían en el olvido al igual que la absurda idea de que el remolino se haría de los bijus.

La gran nación que algún día fueron se fue con sus muertes, el orgullo del que eran portadores fue pisoteado, mientras que la sed de venganza crecía día con día en ellos, los Shinobis orgullosos que sobrevivieron a la guerra.

"_Mata a Namikaze Minato"._

Ella entendía aquella orden. Uzushiogakure deseaba venganza y que mejor que contra el que un día seria líder de la aldea que los redujo a la vergüenza.

—Namikaze Minato.

Ese chico rubio totalmente inocente pagaría por el error de sus antepasados. Ella mataría al orgullo de Konoha, mataría a su brillante rayo.

…

—¿Me mando a llamar Sandaime-sama?.—Pregunto tan pronto como atravesó las puertas dobles de la oficina del Hokage.

—Así es Minato-kun.—dijo el Sandaime antes de exhalar el humo blanco de su inseparable pipa.—Tengo una misión para ti.—le dijo con su suave voz.

Entendiendo asintió.—¿Cuándo parto?.—preguntó pero para su sorpresa el Kage negó con un suspiro.

—Necesito que vigiles a alguien que residirá en Konoha temporalmente.—dijo antes de sacar lo que parecía ser una fotografía de un sobre.—Su nombre es Uzumaki Kushina, hija del líder la aldea de Uzushiogakure.—dijo ante su mirada sorprendida.

—…Uzumaki Kushina

Sabía de quién hablaba el Sandaime, la había visto en más de una ocasión y hasta había peleado a su lado sin que ella supiera. Era una Kunoichi bastante peculiar y muy valiosa. Sabía que poseía un chakra especial, muy codiciado por las aldeas ninjas y también sabía que era la última de su clan en ser experta en jutsus de sellado, la última sobreviviente de un legado poderoso. En otras palabras ella era el orgullo de Uzushiogakure, su último ninja valioso.

—¿Por qué…?

—La han mandado como intermediaria de paz.—lo interrumpió el Sandaime, pero por la mirada en sus ojos supo que había algo que le molestaba.—Necesito que la mantengas vigilada, esa chica es peligrosa y no confío mucho en ella, Takane-sama no es alguien que mandaría al orgullo de su aldea a Konoha, tú sabes mejor que nadie que no somos de su agrado, nadie en Konoha lo es.—le recordó con seriedad a lo que él asintió, ya estaba al tanto de desagrado del líder de Uzushiogakure para con Konoha y sus habitantes.

—¿Cree que planea algo?.—preguntó él y su líder asintió con pesadez.

—Estoy seguro que planea algo y esa chica es quién ejecutará su orden. Vigílala pero también enséñale la amabilidad de nuestra villa, muéstrale que Konoha no es la aldea que ella piensa que es.

Sonriendo levemente asintió.—Como usted ordene Sandaime-sama.—reverencio a su antecesor.

—Ve y espérala, según el informe de Takane-sama, ella estaría llegando hoy a Konoha.—ordeno el viejo Kage antes de darle una calada a su pipa.

…

—Así que esto es Konoha.—susurro desde la cima de un frondoso árbol observando la imponente aldea frente a ella. Una aldea que gozaba de una paz que pronto ella se encargaría de aniquilar.

Suspirando bajo del árbol, era hora de iniciar su misión.

—Lo siento.—susurro reverenciando la aldea frente a ella.

Lamentaba de antemano los problemas que causaría, lamentaba de antemano la sangre de los inocentes que se derramaría por la venganza de su padre, pero lo que más lamentaba era que las muertes de sus hermanos y madre fuera en vano, pero no lo podía negar hasta ella misma guardaba rencor por esa poderosa aldea, un rencor que por años se obligó a ignorar.

Suspirando decidió a continuar su camino, tenía una misión que cumplir y como orgullosa Kunoichi de Uzushiogakure ella la cumpliría al pie de la letras, ya luego tendría tiempo para arrepentirse.

…

—Zasame-san.—saludo al guardia que custodiaba la entrada a Konoha, una vez que llegó a la entrada.

El viejo ninja lo saludo con una sonrisa que él con gusto le devolvió, antes de subir a la cima de un árbol a la espera de la Kunoichi de Uzushiogakure.

Espero por alrededor de unas dos horas antes de que ella apareciera, y el no tuvo problema alguno en reconocerla. Al igual que él, ella destacaba a donde sea que fuera, su cabello rojo fuego era algo que simplemente no podía pasar desapercibido, al igual que su orgullosa mirada violeta, que por alguna razón le resultaba fascinante.

Sonriendo levemente tiró una de sus kunai especiales a pocos metros de ella, apareciendo en un parpadeo frente a la Kunoichi extranjera.

…

De alguna manera lo supo, en el momento en el que aquel extraño kunai de tres puntas se incrustó en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos alejada de ella, lo supo. Era él.

—Namikaze Minato.—susurro cuando en un parpadeo el apareció frente a ella, y si, en la foto aquél chico le había parecido imponente y fuerte frente a ella la sensación era el triple de molesta.

Alerta lo observó caminar hacia ella con una estúpida sonrisa amable en su rostro.—Uzumaki Kushina-san, es un gusto tenerle en Konoha.—lo escucho decir con una voz suave y ronca, que de inmediato ella odió.

Lo observó con desconfianza durante varios minutos antes de simplemente asentir mascullando un poco sincero y amigable "gracias".

—Durante su estadía en Konoha yo seré su guía.—dijo él sin borrar aquella amable sonrisa estúpida de su rostro.—Soy Namikaze Minato.—se presentó extendiendo su mano.

—Hmph…—susurro estrechando la mano de aquel tipo con disgusto.

—Si me permite hay que informarle al Sandaime-sama que usted ya está en Konoha.


End file.
